Systems often need different high voltage power supplies, e.g. 24 volt, 48 volt, 96 volt, or 192 volt power supplies, coupled to different inputs to various components, such as parts, modules, and circuits, in these systems. Unfortunately, one problem which can occur is having one of these high voltage power supplies coupled to the wrong component. When this type of mistake occurs, the damage to the component and system can be severe.